Basketball Date
by Justicerocks
Summary: Emily and Aaron spend their first day off together.


**A\N:** This is my first Designated Survivor one-shot and since I'm still getting used to the characters I'm not sure how good it is. A good friend asked me to wrote this though as she wanted to see another happy Emron fic. This one-shot is dedicated to her and I hope she loves it, as I hope everyone does.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** All of Season One of Designated Survivor.

 **Warinings** **:** None

* * *

 **Basketball Date**

 **September 2017**

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend our first day off in a year?" Emily asked Aaron as he handed her a beer and sat down next to her on the couch. It had been almost one year since the capital bombing and they had their first day off since then. It had been a wild and crazy year and almost every waking hour was spent at the White House or somewhere else on White House business.

After Aaron had left the White House he'd lasted only a month away. He'd gotten other job offers, even ones outside of Washington, he'd considered them for a few seconds but they realized D.C. was his home. He'd lived there all of his adult life. Once the anger had passed and he had a second to think about thing he realized that if the roles had been reversed if he'd had to investigate Emily for treason he would have done the same thing. There was no way he'd be able to tell her and trust that she wouldn't tell whoever else was in on the conspiracy.

Once he got back to the White House and took the job as Chief of Staff again things between he and Emily were tense. Even though he understood why she did what she did he still didn't know if he could trust her. Was everything just a game? Did she ever have feelings for him?

It took Seth, who spent the most time with them and a mutual friend to take away their phones and lock them in Aaron's office. He said he was tired of the tension between them, they just needed to sort things out. It took a few minutes but Emily was the first one to talk. She had felt sick doing what she had to do, she explained that she never once ever thought he could be a traitor. She'd wanted tot ell him but she couldn't on the one percent chance he was one. After he explained how he understood but still needed some time she asked if he wanted to hear her play the piano again? She could take requests. The fact that she remembered that moment seemed to clear the air and they kissed, neither of them saw or cared Seth coming into the room and putting their phones on Aaron's desk. After that moment they started sharing the odd kiss while they were alone and soon were spending time at each other's houses at night. By June they were officially dating and the entire White House knew about it.

"Yeah," Aaron took a drink of beer resting his feet on the coffee table as Emily cuddled into his side, "A beer, basketball on TV and most importantly my girlfriend," He kissed the top of her head, "I can't think of a better thing to do on a Saturday afternoon that involves clothing. If you want to do something else though we can always go into the bedroom-

Smacking his chest Emily rolled her eyes, "Very subtle Aaron. Basketball is fine. I just waned to go outside you know see the sun? That big yellow thing we see through windows."

"Oh yeah," He smirked, "Yeah to bad we didn't have time off in the summer because you in a bikini-"

Emily glared at him, "If you want to see me in a bikini you better shut up," She warned.

"I don't know I want to hear more about the summer houses you shared when you were twenty-one. I bet you were wild and crazy."

"I had my moments," She admitted, "I bet you were captain of the football team."

"Yeah but I think I grew up a bit once I got to college. I mean I had girls throw themselves at me."

"Yeah I know, I've seen the way woman look at you."

"You're jealous," He laughed, "I'd never thought I'd see that. You know you're cute when you're jealous," He smirked.

"I'm not jealous its just that I don't like-alright I'm jealous," She admitted with a sigh, "All of those girls are…"

Aaron knew what she was going to say and he shook his head, "You're the only one for me Emily Rhodes, and you have three things over all of those other girls. You're smart, I mean you work for the President, you have me and they don't and…" He'd wanted to wait but now seemed like the perfect moment, "Just wait here," He quickly put the game on pause and got up off the couch. "Just stay here alright."

Confused Emily followed him to his bedroom, she looked at him curiously as he pulled boxes out of the back of his closet, "What are you doing?"

Aaron spun around, "I thought I told you to wait?"

Emily crossed her arms, "This isn't the 1950's anymore."

"Right I know…I…" He was hardly ever at a loss for words. "I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to do this. I know it's a little soon but I love you. He got down on one knee and held out the beautiful engagement ring, "Emily will you marry me?"

Emily stood their studded. She hadn't been expecting this, not yet. She loved him and wanted to marry him but this all seemed so fast and she hated doing things she didn't feel comfortable with. She supposed though that that entire year she'd been doing things that were unexpected and new. Before she'd started working with Aaron she never would have dreamed she'd end up here with him.

"Yes. Yes!" She didn't realize that she was crying.

He got up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her, "I love you." He whispered once their lips had broken apart.

"I love you too," She grinned happily whipped the tears away from her eyes, "I think we should do that other Saturday activity now," She whispered in his ear as she began to play with the buckle on his jeans.

In response Aaron kissed her and as they made their way to the bed they both forgot about the Basketball game on TV.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
